Villains Wiki:Pure Evil Discussion Dates
This page lists the earliest date a movie/TV show/anime/book/other work can be discussed on the Pure Evil Discussions. If a work is discussed immediately after its release, it might get spoiled for fans who didn't have a chance to see it yet, so it's for the best to discuss a work at least two weeks after its release. The PE discussion dates are listed below. You can also reserve a work by typing your username next to the title and discussion date of the work, and format it like this: *Title: Discussion Date: Username NOTE: There will obviously be some works/discussion dates missing. If you notice that a work/discussion date is missing, add it to the list, and reserve it if you would like. Just remember that it's always a fantastic idea to discuss a work at least two weeks after the US release. Anime and manga *''Arifureta From Commonplace To Worlds Strongest'': 2019 (DeltaHorizon020) *''The Legend Of The Galactic Heroes The New Thesis'': 2019 *''Majutsushi Orphen Hagure Tabi'': 2019 *''Mayonaka No Occult Koumuin'': 2019 (DeltaHorizon020) *''Wz'': 2019 *''Saint Seiya Saintia Sho'': 2019 *''So I'm a Spider, So What?: TBA (DeltaHorizon020) *''Happy Sugar Life (manga): TBA (AustinDR) *''Boruto: Naruto Next Generations'': TBA (Dual89 Proxima) *''One Piece'': TBA (Dual89 Proxima) *''Granblue Fantasy Season 2'': October 2019 (Sirin of the Void) *''Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? Season 2'': December 2019 (Sirin of the Void) *''Dr. Stone'': TBA (Dual89 Proxima) *''Samurai 8'': TBA (Dual89 Proxima) Live-Action Films *''Lady and the Tramp'': November 26th, 2019 *''The Good Liar'': November 29th, 2019 *''Charlie’s Angels'': November 29th, 2019 *''21 Bridges'': December 6th, 2019 *''Knives Out'': December 11th, 2019 *''Jumanji: The Next Level'': December 27, 2019 *''Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker'': January 3, 2020 *''Bad Boys for Life'': January 31, 2020 *''Birds of Prey'' (2020): February 21st, 2020 *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2020): February 28th, 2020 *''Godzilla vs. Kong'': March 27th, 2020 (MenInBlak) *''Mulan'' (2020): April 10th, 2020 *''No Time to Die'': April 22th, 2020 *''Cyborg'': April 17th, 2020 *''Black Widow (Film): May 15th, 2020 *''Artemis Fowl: June 12th, 2020 *''Wonder Woman 1984'': June 19th, 2020 *''Green Lantern Corps'': July 3rd, 2020 *''Eternals'': November 20th, 2020 *''The Conjuring 3'': 2020 (NerdWithAKeyboard) *''Shang-Chi and the Legend of the Ten Rings'': February 26th, 2021 *''Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness'': May 21st, 2021 (I'm Blue daba dee baba die) *''Micronauts'': June 18th, 2021 *''Jurassic World III'': June 25th, 2021 *Untitled Spider-Man: Far From Home sequel: July 30th 2021 *''Thor: Love and Thunder'': November 19th, 2021 *''The Haunted Mansion'': TBD (NerdWithAKeyboard) *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Silver Chair'': TBD Literature *''Date A Live Fragment: Date A Bullet'': 2020 (Sirin of the Void) *''RWBY: Before the Dawn'': 2020 (NerdWithAKeyboard) Video Games/Visual Novels *''Pokémon Sword and Shield'': November 29th, 2019 *''Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order'': November 29th, 2019 *''Battletoads'': 2019 (DeltaHorizon020) *''Ori and the Will of the Wisps'': February 25, 2020 *''The Last of Us Part 2'': March 6, 2020 *''Date A Live - Ren Dystopia'': 2020 (DestroyerSubjugator90) *''Freedom Planet 2'': TBA *''Hollow Knight: Silksong'': TBA (BigBadSquid) *''Dragalia Lost'': TBA (DeltaHorizon020) *''Genshin Impact'': 2020 (Sirin of the Void) *Untitled The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild sequel: TBA (I'm Blue daba dee daba die) Television and Internet *''Hazbin Hotel'': 2019 *''Wizards of Warna Walk'' (Season 1): 2019 *''The Expanse'' (Season 4): December 27th 2019 *''Power Rangers: Beast Morphers'': December 28th 2019 *''A Heist With Markiplier'': November 2019 (NerdWithAKeyboard) *''The Witcher'': January 3rd, 2020 *''The Mandalorian'': January 10th, 2020 *''Animator vs. Animation'': 2019 (NerdWithAKeyboard) *''RWBY'' (Volume 7): January 2020 (NerdWithAKeyboard) *''Nomad of Nowhere'' (Season 2): 2020 (NerdWithAKeyboard) *''gen:LOCK'' (Season 2): 2020 (NerdWithAKeyboard) *''ECKVA'': TBD (NerdWithAKeyboard) *''Batwoman'' (Season 1): 2020 *''Stargirl'': 2020 *''Fargo'' (Season 4): 2020 *''Supernatural'' (Season 15): 2020 *''Doom Patrol'' (Season 2): 2020 *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (Season 7): 2020 *''Arrow'' (Season 8): 2020 *''The Flash'' (2014) (Season 5): 2020 *''Supergirl'' (Season 5): 2020 *''Legends of Tomorrow'' (Season 5): 2020 *''Falcon & Winter Soldier'' (Season 1): 2020 *''Doctor Who'' (Season 12): 2020 (Looperreallyreallysucks) *''Peaky Blinders'' (Season 6): TBA *''The Lord of the Rings'': TBA *''Lucifer (Season 5): TBA *''Halo Showtime series: TBA *''Riverdale'' (Season 4): TBA (Looperreallyreallysucks) Western Animation *''Frozen II'': December 6th, 2019 (Ordeaux26) *''The Dragon Prince'' (Season 3): December 6th, 2019 *''Playmobil: The Movie'': December 20th, 2019 *''A Shaun the Sheep Movie: Farmageddon'': December 27th, 2019 *''Spies in Disguise'': January 8th, 2020 (Misry6) *''Soul'': July 3rd, 2020 *''Wizards: Tales of Arcadia'': 2020 *''Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous'': 2020 *''Minecraft: The Movie'': March 18th, 2022 (NerdWithAKeyboard) *''Transformers: War for Cybertron'': TBA *''Big Hero 6: The Series'' (Season 2): TBA (Ordeaux26) *''Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure'' (Season 3): TBA (Ordeaux26) Category:Maintenance